The present invention relates to an auxiliary opening-closing mechanism of a door for facilitating a passenger to safely get off an automobile or car by adjusting an angle of the door to be opened by a person's foot when the person gets off.
Generally, a door of a car is constructed to be opened by pulling a handle, so that a passenger can get off the car. However, when the door is opened while watching safety around the car, an area where the opening and closing of the door can be controlled is limited to an area where the passenger's hand can reach. Thus, in case the door has to be opened widely, the car is inconvenient. Of course, if the door is strongly pushed by hand, the -door can be opened widely. However, since the door can not be controlled when the passenger's hand does not reach the door, there may be a possibility of danger.
Especially, for a person who can not properly control the door by hand, there is a problem when the person gets off the car. Also, it is true in case of a car having a lower height, such as a sport car.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for smoothly controlling a door of a car for an area where a person's hand does not reach when the door of the car is opened.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.